


Form and System: The Difference Makes All the Difference

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-O with CSI crossover
Genre: Case Fic, Community: h50_holidayswap, Crossover, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las Vegas comes to help, and what was once the bedrock of investigation for one detective, may not be anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Form and System: The Difference Makes All the Difference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taz/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit.  
>  **Beta:** I bow to the magnificent [](http://green-grrl.livejournal.com/profile)[**green_grrl**](http://green-grrl.livejournal.com/) , she is amazing. Anything that is still wrong is because I’m stubborn. Cheerleading, as ever, was by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** , the best slash twin ever.  
>  **Warnings:** Nothing has been specifically spoiled.  
>  Taz; I read your requests, and was daunted. I had run around like a chicken in a glitter factory, while you presented clear, concise, and options. I then became thrilled by the challenge. Thank you for that. The parts of your request that stuck with me were the quote, and CSI. And then I stalked you (just a little bit, I swear), that brought me drabbles. I hereby present you with a crossover case fic, done as fifteen drabbles, highlighting the differences between the teams, and the reasons that one of them can’t go back. Merry, merry. K

~~1~~

 

“Hawaii man! Hawaii-EE!” Nick elbowed Greg then ducked his head as a smiling young woman draped flowers on his neck.

Greg smiled and thanked the woman for his lei as well, then went back to the conversation as they made their way from baggage claim. “It’s just too bad that someone had to die to get us here.” He watched Nick straighten up, tucking the tablet carrier closer to him. “Remember you promised me JPAC,” Greg reminded him lightly.

“We’re here to work first.”

“And we will, but… I’m still a lab geek at heart.”

“I know, man. I know.”

 

~~2~~

 

“Because they’re afraid of you?”

“No they’re not.”

“Yes they are, my friend. Yes they are.” Danny blocked the door until he got his point across. “HPD’s crime scene people tip toe around you. They don’t collect anything until you’re gone. They wait-”

“I respect what they do, Danny. I know they are an important part of what we do. I-”

“ _You_ are action guy. You storm in, hypothesize, and are off to the next scene. These guys in there, no one crosses their scene before they have accounted for every piece of dust-”

Steve went out the other door.

 

~~3~~

 

“Well,” Sanders drawled. “What if you get the wrong guy?” It was a simple point. Danny waited.

“Why would I get the wrong guy?” And there was aneurism face.

“Man, you can’t just go arresting Rafin because you think he did it? Once the evidence tells you, then he did-”

“What if he tells me he did it? Can I arrest him then?”

“He was questioned in Vegas _and_ Miami. He’s not gonna _tell_ you.”

“He will if I dangle him over lava.” Steve slammed out of the room.

“He wouldn’t …”

“Yes, he would.” Danny sprinted for the hall.

 

~~4~~

 

“You wouldn’t believe their interview room.” Greg walked in the door, taking note of Nick checking the manifest of evidence in front of him.

“Lieutenant Commando have handcuffs hanging from the ceiling?”

Greg chuckled. “Close, but no pineapple. Empty room, bad fluorescent lighting, one chair. I don’t think they consider it an _interview_ room.”

Nick shot a look at Greg, probably trying to judge the truth in his description. “You don’t think he actually threatens suspects, do you?”

“Yes. Officer Kalakaua, Kono, said something about a shark cage, and hinted at more.”

“I know I have my moments, but…”

“Yeah.”

 

~~5~~

 

“They’re good.” Steve looked over the information that the Vegas team had pulled together.

“One of the best crime labs in the country.”

“Fong does a great job.” Steve sounded defensive.

“Fong does an excellent job. But Charlie looks for what we ask him to. We say _Does it have this? Because this would really fit with what we think happened._ So he goes to look for that thing. And if it is that thing, great!” Danny’s hands went into the air as if rejoicing. “But if it’s not that thing … They start with every possibility, not just one.”

 

~~6~~

 

They watched in awe. This team knew what they were doing.

They knew what to look for. They knew what they saw, what they didn’t see. Knew their bugs. Had procedures. They took stock of what they found, shared, discussed. They made a lot of phone calls, took a lot of pictures, checked everything. Every possibility.

A print wasn’t just a JPEG text run through AFIS. The print was documented, photographed, logged, and yes, texted and run through AFIS, but the original lift would be brought back to the lab, verified, logged again.

When Vegas caught someone, they stayed caught.

 

~~7~~

 

They watched in awe. This team knew what they were doing.

They knew who to look for. They knew their tactics, their back-up and responsibilities. Knew their take-downs. Had process along with immunity and means. They took in everything they found, shared, argued, argued a lot. They made frequent phone calls, internet searches, cashed in favors. They were quick to action. Every action.

A suspect wasn’t just an electronic file with a list of marked descriptors. They were combed over (above and beyond their rap sheets), checked up on, seized, interrogated and exposed.

When Five-O caught someone, they stayed caught.

 

~~8~~

 

“He’s not going to give up Rafin.” Nick opened the door to the hotel room he was sharing with Greg.

“Not with a concussion like that.” Face expressive, Greg sat on the bed, taking off his shoes. “Can you picture Brass kicking someone in the head?”

Nick laughed. “Man, did you see them? Someone says _Five Oh_ , they scatter like cockroaches. We get a _Whatcha gonna do? Arrest me?_ And then they laugh.”

Greg grabbed the front of Nick’s shirt, pulled him into the bathroom. “Shower.”

“I hate it when they laugh, G.” But he followed Greg into the tub.

 

~~9~~

 

“Hey, G?”

“It’s D.”

“What?”

“It’s D, for Danno. You called him G.”

“I wasn’t talking to … _Danno_ , I was talking to him.” He pointed to Greg.

“You call Sanders ‘G’?”

“For Greg.” Nick didn’t know he would have felt as defensive as he did about Greg. But _Danno’s SuperSEAL_ brought out the protective side of him. “At least I don’t call him Danno.”

“I suppose G is better than us calling him _Beard Burn_.” Steve got in Nick’s face.

“That’s what we’ve been calling you, man.”

Danny pushed a hand at Steve’s chest, shared an eyeroll with Greg.

 

~~10~~

 

The Vegas boys didn’t understand Max’s sense of humor (Danny didn’t always get it either), they did, however, speak autopsy. Max started talking about the body on his table, and Nick and Greg chimed in, with what Danny presumed were valid, clarifying questions. The rundown ended with their guests leaving to test … something that might be an acronym.

Max seemed deflated to not get to flex his intellect. Any insight had gone right over the Five-O quartet’s heads.

Danny clapped his hands, garnering attention. “For the rest of the class,” he gestured with an encompassing motion “what just happened?”

 

~~11~~

 

Through less than warrant-generating connections and logical guess-work, the Hawaiian task force had finally located Rafin. Danny and Steve were in front, Chin and Kono were moving to the back.

Twelve little boys, precious sons, had been brutalized, murdered in a sporadic bender that stretched from the Atlantic coast to Pacific Islands. Miami had a suspect. Chicago noticed similarities too late. Las Vegas had almost pulled it all together. Danny wasn’t letting Honolulu let the guy go. The accused had the right to due process, to the belief of innocence until confirmed guilty, but Five-O was taking Rafin down anyway.

 

~~12~~

 

Rafin wouldn’t talk. Tried to lawyer up. He was too smart and together, sure of their lack of proof. He smiled glibly while being questioned.

Danny understood the horror of _What if you get the wrong guy?_ Not just ruining an innocent man’s life, but crushing another family if they stopped looking for the right guy.

Danny became a detective to find proof against criminals. He believed in the system and the fairness of the laws.

It was a shame that Rafin put up his hands and went along quietly.

It was a shame there wasn’t a volcano closer HQ.

 

~~13~~

 

At the knock, Steve and Danny left interrogation and moved in the hallway. Stokes peered beyond them into the room and shook his head. “Consider getting a table.” He tapped the folder in his hand and smiled widely at Steve.

Steve’s lips started to lift at the corners. “Do we have him?”

“We can connect him to the second Chicago victim. Solid proof, man.” Steve clasped Nick’s shoulder, relieved. Danny felt like he could breathe for the first time in hours. “Fong is calling Miami, having them run another test. If he’s right, it could prove their first victim too.”

 

~~14~~

 

Danny held still, held his breath too. Watched, mesmerized as Steve slowly lowered himself onto Danny’s cock.

They’d gone slow, thorough, kissed. Meandering hands divesting clothes like naked didn’t matter.

Work was always important to Danny, before Steve, but with Steve it seemed urgent, driven, _NowNOW **NOW**_. Sex, before Steve, had been demanding and imperative in the moment. Sex, with Steve, seemed more vital, lingering, expansive.

Danny smiled, slowly, arching, pushing up at Steve’s body. Both work and … love were better, far better. Steve moaned. Danny’s hand slid from thigh to dick and began to stroke. Steve moaned louder, slower.

 

~~15~~

 

Steve motioned for another round to be brought to the table. “We’ll be sorry to see you leave. We couldn’t have done it without you.”

Greg smiled back, nodded. “We wouldn’t have done it without _you_!” The table laughed with him.

When the fresh beers arrived Steve raised his and announced “To D and G!” He was seconded and clinked.

Kono asked, “Are we drinking to Dolce and Gabbana?”

Later, Steve leaned into his partner. “Do you want to go back to that?”

“ _Can't go back home to old forms and systems of things which_ …Something.” He leaned too. “No.”


End file.
